1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to extension ladder tool hangers and more specifically it relates to an apparatus that securely inserts into the side of a ladder for hanging or storing tools and equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
About 70% of the industrial metal ladders made today have hollow rungs, or steps, which are attached to the side rails of the ladder leaving a hole that runs through the rung exposed. The benefit of this design is that the ladder has strong and durable rungs and the manufacturer saves money on the metal that would cover the rung holes.
There are several hangers that currently exist for hanging tools from an extension ladder by somehow attach themselves to the rung holes. Of the popular models for sale today is the LadderLimb, which is simply a long tapered rubber rod that jambs into the ladder rungs and stays put by compression of the rubber. Another model is the Hangman, which inserts into one side of a rung and tightens by extending one angled metal lever upwards. Another model is the Warner Paint Can Hook, which is simply a hook that hangs on a rung of the ladder.
The problem with these products is that none of them has a very secure connection with the ladder and over time and use they will likely fall out and need to be re-secured. The present invention solves this problem by using a more secure method of attachment guaranteeing a long and secure attachment of the apparatus with minimal use of space.